A known form of spray gun has a spray nozzle openable by movement of a trigger. The spray characteristics, i.e. the fineness of the spray and its range, are controlled by rotation of a collar on the spray nozzle. An object of the present invention is to provide a spray gun in which the spray characteristics can be varied, and retained in any chosen characteristic, by control of the trigger without the necessity of a separate adjustment at the nozzle.